The field of the disclosure relates generally to vehicle braking systems and, more particularly, to a vehicle anti-lock braking system including an automatic hydraulic brake adjuster (AHBA).
Some known vehicles include drum-type braking systems, including wedge-type braking systems. Such drum-type braking systems are frequently employed on large, off-road vehicles that include haul trucks and loaders. In general, drum-type braking systems require frequent calibration adjustments to maintain the associated vehicle stopping action above a predetermined threshold level. Moreover, the forces exerted on the braking systems associated with the larger, heavy-duty vehicles tend to shift the calibration of the braking systems more frequently than on smaller vehicles. Such frequent braking system maintenance decreases vehicle availability and increases total cost of ownership.
At least some known vehicles also include anti-lock braking systems. Such anti-lock braking systems control the braking pressure applied when the vehicle is braking to restrict a condition where the vehicle's wheels lock, i.e., where the wheel's rotation is arrested. However, at least some known anti-lock braking systems may not be compatible with service braking systems that include an AHBA.